Another Side
by Lunaaylovegood
Summary: What is Albus Dumbledore had a daughter..


OOC; Hello! This is my first, Harry Potter fanfic, and its kinda...changed about, in this Albus Dumbledore has a daughter, and its who this story is based on, aswell as Tom Riddle, she turns back in time, and lalalala. Yano? Thanks.

Alex came down stairs, in her gryffindor uniform, she yawned and summoned a piece of toast, before picking up her robe, and putting it in her trunk, she walked out the door whilst her trunk followed behind her. She stood "Can i even be bothered, walking?" She said and she picked up trunk and apparated to Kings Station, she walked up to the wall that led to platform 9 3/4 and ran into it, with a thud, she landed on the ground and looked at the wall, "What in merlins.." she muttered and got up ready to try again, running into it, it hit the time turner on her neck, she fell into a heap on the ground and looked up, she was in a office, with three me- well a boy and two men, who where looking at her asif she was the troll in the dungeon in first year. She stood up and brushed herself off and looked around the office, it looked somehow similar. Looking at the two men, one was Albus and the other one looked like...HeadMaster Dippet! She bit her lip and widened her eyes at the them.

"Does she speak our language?" One asked

"Yes i speak your language" She answered.

"Do..you go here, im certain you don't, i know all my...what year would you be?" Albus asked

"I uhm...am...no- I was in...fifth year?' She said and Albus looked at her she looked into his eyes, and saw them twinkle and she raised her eyebrow and looked at the other me- man and a boy.

"Do you...remember how you got here, somehow you just..apparated into my office, lying on the floor, with a nasty bump on your head" Dippet said and Alex blushed a little and felt her head and winced.

"I ran into the wall to get to platform 9 3/4" She said and Albus smiled, almost amusingly and she breathed in and huffed "It wasn't funny, it really hurt" She said and that same twinkle in his eyes returned and she just turned away...men.

"Do..you..have a name?" Dippet asked and she nodded "doesn't everybody?" she replied and Dippet smiled "Then what is it, Child?" he asked

"i am no..child. My name is Alex" She said and he nodded asif expecting more, but she looked at Albus and widened her eyes, they could think she was some kind of murderer coming to kill them, if she gave her last name, no doubt, Dumbledore had no daughter then.

"I uhm...well...Can i talk to the man with the long beard?" She asked and dippet looked somehow confused and Albus got up "You may, follow me" He said, and she followed him, but noticed the death glare she got from the boy that looked like...Dear God, **Tom Riddle**.

Once they left the office Albus turned to her "Well?" he asked and she took a breath in and looked at him

"Im from the future, im also your daughter, meaning, my last names Dumbledore, and..and.. I think my time turner broke, it must of hit the wall..and.."

Albus put his hand up to stop her and raised an curious eyebrow "Would you be saying, i have a daughter in the future?" He asked her and she nodded "Who...would your mother be?" He asked again and she shrugged "i don't know yet, you always told me she blew herself up in experimenting a spell" She said without a hint of grief

he nodded "Very well, i shall report to Dippet that you are my daughter, he will be as surprised as i am, but none of the less, you do know Grindlewald is..on the uprise, yes?" He asked

There and then she could of mentally slapped herself and she nodded "Yes, why yes i remember" she said.

He smiled and the same twinkle returned in his eyes again "Lets get inside to Headmaster Dippet and we shall so-" She cut him off.

"Im in gryffindor" she said plainy as possible and she smiled.

"Yes but this is the past, you might be different" He said and she let out a small groan and went into the office with him "Dippet, may i introduce my Daughter? i don't know how i forgot, the bump on her head makes her look somehow different" He said and Dippet looked as shocked as Harry Potter did when she told him.

"I knew there was something about this one, the hair, it was the hair, and the eyes" He said and she raised an eyebrow, yes she had long whitish blond hair, and her eyes twinkled to, but she had long lost the twinkle ever since Voldemort had returned, but she just smiled at Dippet and nodded.

"Shall we place you under the sorting hat, and see where you belong then?" Dippet asked and she breathed in and went up and sat on the chair and she turned and saw Riddle glaring right at her, and she gave him a hard look before turning back and putting the hat on her head.

"Hm..A dumbledore...different Dumbledore...Girl Dumbledore.." The hat said and she rolled her eyes "Yes, i know im a girl, a dumbledore, can you just tell me my house?" She said and the hat seemed somehow impressed by the answer "no patience..sometimes...sometimes a cruel mind..when its time..loved by many, hated by lots, sneaky, but wisdom, smart, but sometimes...you dont act like it...Your sneakiness is...very remarkable...there is only one place to put you...SLYTHERIN." it yelled.

Alex swore she could of died on the spot, she took the hat off, ready to throw dagger at it "Im in gryffindor" She said "Not with that mind" it replied and dippet took the hat off her, and smiled "Our prefect Tom Riddle here, if a slytherin" He said and she thought, oh well no sure, the darkest wizard off all times is a hufflepuff. "He will show you to your common room, need any help go to him" He said and she nodded and looked to Albus pleadingly.

She got up and walked outside before Albus pulled her aside "Seems somehow the house on your uniform needs changed" He said and she looked at her red robes and he said a spell and they changed to the slytherin robes, "No worry, you will fit in, are you Pureblood, Half blood, or..Muggleborn?" He asked and she smiled "Pureblood" She said and he nodded "I might of thought, you will fit in well" He said and he nodded to Tom, and she walked up infront of him, with him following.

"Dumbledore, slow down, its like your running from me" Tom remarked with a satisfied smirk and she turned and glared at him.

"Why, want me to walk beside you and hold your hand?" She said and Tom gave her a hard glare.

"I am your fellow prefect, you will give me repect" He said and she raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"Oh thy fellow prefect, how i bow down to thy" she said sarcastically and he breathed in deeply and his face turned to...emotionless again.

They continued towards the slytherin common room and they said they password and went in, everybody went silent when Tom went in and she walked in looking around her...ew green.

"This is our..somehow new, Student...Alex..._Dumbledore_" He said almost spitting out the last name and everybody looked at her.

"If your a dumbledore, why are you a slytherin?" Yalxey asked and she looked at him

"I don't know, ask the sorting hat that" She said and everybody seemed stunned, if they were looking for a nice, easy going girl, they have got it wrong.

She walked up into girls domitries and she flopped down on a bed and got up and accio'd her trunk, she changed all her uniform stuff into green and she looked at the girl around the room and was near sick.

Alex woke up by a piercing scream and she looked up and saw...she didn't even know, her vision was still blurred from sleep, "_huh?"_ she said and the girl was standing on anothers bed

"SPIDERS" the girl screamed and Alex got up and smirked and picked her wand up from the beside table "Engorgio" She said whilst pointing to the spiders, and they got 10x bigger than what they where, and the girl screemed even louder and ran from the room, she quickly said a vanishing bed before getting into bed before she heard

"_what in merlins name is going on?"_ She got up and seem Tom Riddle come in and she scrunched her face up

"This is the girls domitries, you curly haired nimtwit." She said and everybody gasped, nobody could speak to Tom Riddle like that and she rolled her eyes,

"She did it! She made the spid-" the girl said but she stopped and realized there was no spiders, she breathed in "but..but"

"Back to bed, all of you, and Dumbledore, a word please" He said and she got up and put her converse on and tucked the laces in and followed him, it was really chilly at night, she rubbed her arms and stood at the stairs and looked at him.

"What in merlins name did you do?" Was his first say and she made a mocking hurt face

"Hello to you to" She said and she thought for a moment "i was asleep, was woken up by someone screaming, for no reason, and tried to get back asleep" She said.

"So you are saying, Olive made it up?" He said, ahh olive was the girls name and she nodded.

"Made it up indeed, she better hope im in a good mood tomorrow or ill kill her for waking me up" She said.

This seemed to amuse him and he nodded and sighed "Go back to bed, we can sort this tomorrow" He said

"Thankyou" she said almost to sweetly.

She walked back to bed and he just glared at her, Tom shook his head, _girls are so bipolar. one minute mad, other sweet._ He smiled at his thoughts and went to bed.

Alex woke up and got a shower, and got ready to het disgust in her slytherin uniform, she went down to the common room, she got her books ready and took one out and read it whilst settling into one of the green armchairs.

"Hello.." Said a shy voice and she looked up from a book and she saw a girl smiling at her, there was a boy in slytherin that looked like her...she looked around and at the girl.

"Hi?" Alex said confused and the girl beamed "My name is Alyssa" She said and she grabbed the boy "This is Dylan! We are twins" She said and Alex nodded and smiled up at them "Im-" she started "We know who you are" Dylan said and Alex nodded.

They all got talking and then went down into the Great Hall to get some breakfast, she was sat beside Alyssa and Dylan when she heard a conversation.

"I heard Dumbledore's Queer" She heard and she couldn't help herself, and she turned to the boys, who no doubt, was sat with Riddle.

"Is he's queer, then how am i here, hm?" She asked and she gave them all a hard stare "i wanna here you lovely explanations to that" She added.

"Well.. Dumbledore is a great wizard, so he could of used...a spell to make you" He said and this just got to her in a instant.

"How about i hex you for saying such things? hm?" She said her glare turning darker by the minute.

"You wouldn't dare" The boy challanged, and she smirked and pulled her wand from behind her ear.

"Who wouldn't?" She said and she pointed it at him and the boy winced a little and Tom sighed and shook his head "We were only repeating gossip" Tom said.

"Gossip does get you into trouble" She said and she settled her wand behind her ear again and she looked around and saw Albus had walked towards her and she stood up and smiled a little.

"Walk with me?" Albus said and she nodded and walked beside him. "It seems our slytherin prefect, Oliver Hornby has...lost her prefect badge, and seeing your a Dumbledore and are in Slytherin, we have decided to give you it" He said and she stood frozen on the spot.

"I..would love to?" She squeeked out and she gave her a wink with that twinkle in his eye and he turned and walked off and she walked to the Slytherin table and sat in the same place.

During the day it couldn't of got any better, she made friends with lots of gryffindors, and slytherins, and a ravenclaw. She was walking to the great hall for Dinner and she sat in the same place as this morning.

She tossed her hair over her shoulders before stopping midway "You know the prefects are getting their badges now?" Dylan whispered in her ear, it sent a shudder down her spin, and she smiled and nodded her thanks, before drinking from her Goblet and she just remember...she was prefect.

She sat shaking a little from nerves, "Now we shall announce our head boys, and head girls" Dippet said.

"Slytherin Head Boy is Tom riddle" Everybody in Slytherin clapped, but no other houses did as he recieved his badge, "Slytherin Head Girl is.. Alex Dumbledore" Alex could of died, when everybody clapped, she just went to recieve her badge and sat down, she noticed both Olive Hornby and Tom Riddle where glaring at her.

"Gryffindor Head Boy is, Charlus Potter" He said, Charlus Potter? She thought, Harry Potters grandfather? it mus- she caught notice of the black hair and smiled.

"Gryffindor Head Girl is, Minerva McGognall" He said and she smiled, that same woman had been her professor, she had felt almost proud as her being nearly the almost slytherin who clapped.

As the other houses where announced she did her homework, and clapped for whoevers name was called out, she hadn't ate a bite, although she wasn't hungry, she finished her homework, and got up, "Im going to go back to the common room" She said to Dylan and Alyssa, Alyssa smiled but Dylan had to make a stupid remark, "See you then" He said with a wink and she slapped him around the head with her book and walked out.

Walking out of the hall, she heard footsteps behind her and stopped "Qui?" She said almost happy she got it right.

"How did you get head girl?" Riddle asked and she smirked a little, it was her time to play.

"Well, you know, i went in and started controlling dippet? You know." She said and he glared at her asif he could of slapped her there and then, she smiled a little and walked towards him "I think you and i, are on the same page, Riddle" She whispered.

He stood staring at her "Go on.." he said and she went up and whispered "Searching for Fame, darkness, all those things, you get me?" She asked and she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes..i do" He said honestly and she backed away a little "Why would a Dumbledore be looking for..Darkness?" He asked

She looked at him and remember what the sorting hat had said, "Like the hat said, Im different" She said and she went to walk away before he pulled her back by the arm.

"Different?" He asked confused a little.

"Im a pureblood Dumbledore, who's seeking power, and darkness, you can help me with that, can't you?" She said almost to smugly.

He glared down at her and she bit her lip and he let her go and she walked away whilst laughing, _she reminds me of that maniac Bellatrix Lestrange._ He thought, and he walked the other way to the common room.

In the common room Alex sat down in the chair and stared at the fire, not even noticing that Tom had entered, she was broken out of her thoughts by him speaking.

"Are you coming to do the patroling?" He asked and she stood up and nodded and grabbed her book and followed him out, along the way, they where thinking of what to say to eachother and she stopped and looked at him.

"You can speak parsle tongue, qui?" She asked and he looked at her, this girl knew way to much.

"Yes, how do you know this?" He asked stonly, and she smiled and raised her eyebrow "like i said, we are alike" she said and she brushed past him "I wanna go to the Astromeny Tower, you coming?" She asked, and he looked at her asif she had four heads, "we are patroling, lets say we saw someone up there" She said and she walked out and to the tower.

Climbing the steps to the top, finally when they got here, she looked around and smiled, she went to look over the edge and Tom came up behind her, he respected her in a way, she looked down over the edge then up and smiled "Stars, i claim that one, the.. well there is lots, they all call be called...Lights" She said and she laughed a little, Tom just looked at her, she looked at him "You..ok?" She asked and he nodded a little.

She went over and sat down and leant against the bars and read her book, Tom came over and sat beside her and looked at the book "What..you reading?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Dark arts, stuff" She said with a small and he smiled back and he took the book from her and set down.

"Who needs books, when you can just ask me?" He asked and she laughed a little "You have a point, you know" She said, this was Lord Voldemort she was talking to, not some ordiniary kid, Lord Freaking Voldemort.

She bit her lip and thought for a moment "Whats...a Horcrux, what is it actually?" She asked and he settled beside her and took a deep breath "A horcrux is where you split your soul into objects, i think a person aswell," He said "By doing it you must commit murder" He said and she smiled a little.

"So if i murdered someone, i would...or could create an horcrux" She said looking up at him.

"Correct" He said and he looked at her and she gulped a little "Who are you planning to kill..to make them?" She asked and he thought for a moment "Mrytle..and whoever gets in my way" He said.

Moaning..Mrytle. She looked into the distant and then at him, she leant up and kissed him gently, Voldemort didn't believe in love no, but here he was, and to her surprise he was kissing back, she pulled away a little and he stood up and glared down at her. "Voldemort doesn't believe in Love" He spat, and she smirked "Who said it was love, hm?" She said.

He looked at her, in disbelief, this was nothing like that old sod, her father was, this was evil, like him, maybe? He put his hand out for her to take, and to his belief she took it and stood up, they where standing face to face, and she lightly pecked him on the lips, before smirking and turning off, she went down the stairs of the tower, leaving behind a shocked Tom Riddle.

She woke up the next day with a banging head ache, it was asif someone was stabbing her in the head with a fork, over and over again, she got up got a shower and put her curly hair over her shoulders to her much satisfaction, sat perfectly.

She went down and sat opposite Dylan and Alyssa, so she could talk to them better, and she eat a piece of toast and sipped her pumpkin juice, whilst having a conversation about..narwhals. What on earth was a narwhal? She saw Tom come in and to her relief, he was looking at her to and she turned away, before he sighed and told Yalxey who was on the left of him, to switch with him so he could talk to her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Tom said to her, and she looked at him with an innocent expression.

"Me, ignoring whom?" She asked and he looked abit irritated when she said this but his expression soon turned to emotionless again.

"You, ignorning, me" He said and she nodded and shrugged.

"Just thought id' talk to Alyssa and Dylan" She said and he looked over to the pair, who was stunned to see them talking.

Tom turned back to her and sighed "Ill see you at Patrol" He said and she smiled and waved him off.

"What on merlins beard, was that about?" Alyssa asked and Alex shrugged.

"Nothing" She said and she smirked, giving Alyssa the hint.

"No way" She exclaimed and alex wriggled her eyebrows "like i said, nothing" Alex said with a wink.

Alex walked down the hall, ready for her duty, and she stopped and waited at the corner, and heard someone crying, she went to the direction where it was at, in the girls bathrooms.

She walked in, and saw a little first year, with round glasses and to pig tai- this was myrtle. Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello?" Alex said to the girl and she girl seem to cower away from her.

"Please don't come near me" Myrtle said.

"Im not going to hu-" She looked at her robes. Slytherin. "Im not like the other slytherins, im kind.." She said almost lying.

"Really?" Myrtle said and Alex nodded "What..happened to you? Who made you cry?" Alex said.

*Olive..Hornby.." Myrtle said inbetween sobs, and Alex felt some..what did she feel for the girl? She felt sorry for her.

"Come here" She said opening her arms, and she hugged the girl "What did she do?" She asked.

"She called me..named" She said.

"What kind of names?" Alex asked.

"A mudblood, a crying baby and more.. i can't remember" Myrtle said.

Alex looked at myrtle, it was true, she did cry a little to much, but a mudblood? That was beyond the line! Alex took it into her duty to sort this out.

"Well.. Wanna get her back?" Alex said with a small smile.

"Like..a prank?" Myrtle said, her features brightening up.

"A prank." Alex confirmed.

"Yes! But what kind of prank" Myrtle asked.

"Well..i dont know yet..but ill think of something.." She said she thought for a moment and looked at Myrtle "Can you do the Patronoum Charm?" She said

Myrtle shook her head, and Alex smiled "Would you like to see one?" Alex asked, and Myrtle nodded with a smile, and Alex got her wand out "Expecto Patronum" She whispered.

A large bird came out of her wand, it was an Irish Phenoix, a green bird, rather lovely if you ask, it fly around the room, checking for trouble, before going out and into the light.

"Rather impresive" She heard a voice say and both her and Myrtle turned to see Tom standing in the doorway.

"What..are..you..doing here?" Alex asked.

"You didn't turn up for your duty, so i heard talking from the bathrooms, and came to check it out, and here you where" He said.

"I was with..Myrtle" She said and both Alex and Tom looked at Myrtle who seemed to Blush under Tom's gaze.

Alex could of mentally facepalmed Myrtle and but Tom seemed to but in, like he always did "Don't you have somewhere to be Myrtle?" He asked and she blushed a little more.

"Oh..yes, ill go back to my common room now" She said ignoring Alex, and skipping out and to her common room, Alex just glared at the girl and walked out following tom.

"Since when does it concern us Slytherins, about the problems of another house?" Tom Asked, Alex looked at him and sighed.

"She was upset, because of somebody, _in_ our house, so i had a right to deal with it, she was crying, i couldnt of just left her like that Tom, you might do that, but im not as evil as that" She said.

Tom turned to her "What could somebody in _our_ house do, to upset that poor little Ravenclaw?" He said.

"Olive Hornby, she called Myrtle a Mudblood" Alex said and Tom looked rather..irritated, yes he was a half blood, but he usually killed mudbloods.

"We will tell Dippet, leave it to him" Tom said and Alex nodded and walked the corridor, she was thinking over everything before Tom pulled her out of her thoughts.

"About..last night" Tom said and Alex froze on the spot and looked at tom, and tilted her head.

"About last night?" She asked and he gave her a stony glare that made her smirk.

"I would do it again" He said and she rolled her eyes "You mean, you would let me do it again" She said and he seemed to laugh a little and she smiled, and he looked at her "I would let _you_ do it again" He said, correcting himself and she smiled smugly.

"But.." He said and she turned to him.

"But?" She said.

"I am going to look to the diadem, you knew that i suppose?" He said, and she felt her heart drop a little.

"Yeah..i did. Im coming along, so yeah. Dont think your getting rid of my that easily" She said and he looked at her "Its dangerous" He said "Everythings dangerous" She said with a smirk and he shook his head "Im going to open the chamber of secrets soon, thats when we shall go, got it, meet me at hogsmead then, clear?" He said and she nodded.

Alex could of killed Olive Hornby, again, she was awoken by another piercing, agonizing scream, she looked up "What is it this time?" Alex said and Olive sniffled a little.

"The chamber of secrets..has..been opened. Myrtle...is dead" She stumbled on her words, and Alex bounced up and started getting ready and brushed her hair before putting her clothes in a small magic bag, and she went outside and downstairs.

She looked up and saw dippet, and Albus, and the rest and snuck by them, she went outside, and aparated to Hogsmeade.

She yawned a little and saw Tom, she did feel like killing him, "Oh you couldn't of picked a better time" She said and he smiled a little and he looked at her "The Diadem is in Albiana" He said and she looked at him "The Diadem is in alawhat?" She asked and he shook his head and took her hand and aparated them to some inn, she looked around and a woman came up to her, and started talking some forgein language, Alex stood there confused, finally she decided to gather some wit and say something "I dont speak your language, me English" She said and the woman nodded.

Tom came and went straight to the woman and started talking in perfect Alabian to her and Alex actually felt a little jealous. The woman looked at Alex and smiled "Hello Ruth, my name is Martha" She said and Alex looked bewildered, Who on earth was Ru- oh. She was Ruth, "Hi" She said and Tom shook his head "Shes..shy and stubborn" he said and Alex gasped "I am not stubborn, you..you.. Curly haired..." She purced her lips, because she couldn't think of anything and the woman laughed meerily, and showed them to their rooms.

Alex stood in her room and looked out the window at the rain, she played with a strand of hair before Tom came in, she knew it was him, so there was no bother turning around to check.

"Dinner is a- Are you ok?" He asked and Alex nodded, she had never been this far from home, it scared her.

"Fine as dandy, you set a snake loose in hogwarts, my father is there, and you _killed_ a little girl. Oh im fine" She said in a sarcastic tone, and Tom breathed in.

"Everything at hogwarts will be fine, as for myrtle, she got in my way" He said and Alex turned.

"What if i get in your way, are you going to do the same to me?" She asked and he shrugged "i can't be sure" He said and she breathed in deeply.

"Well be sure" She said and he turned and closed the room door, closed? Slammed more like.

She didn't feel like eating, so she sat in the chair, until she heard everybody come back from dinner, she waited for an hour, before getting up and going into Tom's room, he was looking out the window, thinking? Maybe. She closed the room door and locked it, she walked up behind him and whispered "Sorry". He turned to look at her then out the window. Alex kissed his neck softly and he seemed to have frozen for a while whilst she kissed his neck and when she stopped she put her head on his shoulder from behind.

"What in merli-" Tom started but she cut him off and sighed "Shh Tom, just sh" She said and she turned to stand infront of him and kissed him gently, he was trying to be stubborn, and ignore her, now who was the stubborn one? She just kissed along his jawline and kissed down his neck again and she heard him sigh and looked at him.

"Why is it all so hard, to get what you want?" Tom said and Alex leant against him and shrugged.

"What you want and what you get is two different things Tom" She said and he put his hand under her chin, and made her look up at him, he kissed her this time, not her kissing him, him kissing her. She kissed him back slowly and moved her hand up his chest and rested it against his neck. He backed her up against the wall, and they kissed more deeply, before they knew it, they where disgarding eachothers clothes, Alex had just got Tom's shirt off and she walked towards the bed, and Tom followed her, "Wait" She said and he stopped, she locked the door and used a silencing spell "You did tell them we where cousins, qui?" She asked and he nodded and she nodded towards the bed, and he lay down and she got ontop of him, and kissed him, they soon where naked, disgarded off the burden clothes they had on, Alex felt Toms hands wondering over her body, she supposed him being the Dark Lord he hadn't touched a girl like this before, nor ever been in this situation like this with a girl. Alex looked at him, he seemed innocent right now, so innocent, so..vunerable? She was innocent herself, well..now she was. She moved down and positioned him at her entrance, he hadn't seemed to notice until he was fully him his eyes gazed up into hers and started rocking, during the night, they continued to do so. During the storm.

The next morning, Alex woke up and she saw Tom gazing at her over in the arm chair, she was to sleepy to care, sore aswell. She looked back at him and he breathed in deeply, "What we did.." He said and she closed her eyes "Was what Tom? stop making excuses!" She said.

"Excuses, i wasn't going to make any excuses?" Tom said and he moved towards her and she shook her head and looked at him "Yes you where, even i could tell!" She said and he stook looking at her.

"Vold-" He started but she cut him off.

"Voldemort can't love? Tell that to what happened last night" She said and he glared at her and she looked at him, so he left the room and slammed the door and she fell back into the pillow.

TBC.


End file.
